


Teaching

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks shows Harry the ropes of Auror escape training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Madness, prompt used - kink: Bondage

“This isn’t a fair test, Tonks!” Harry complained, tugging on his restraints. The ropes tying him to the bed were both well tied and under a charm not to break, Tonks fought an urge to smile as she looked over his stretched out body, dressed only in boxers. She was hardly better she had only a tight t-shirt and knickers.

“Now, now Harry,” she said in a purr. “You asked for my help with training. You never said it had to be fair.”

She lowered her head, letting her hair, which was longer than usual and blue, trail over Harry’s cheek. 

“How are you doing with those knots then?”

“Getting there, getting there.” Harry grumbled.

She pressed her lips to his neck just below the jawline, and a second and a third time, each a little lower, feeling the rush of his breath beneath her mouth.

“You should hurry,” She said into the hollow of this neck, kissing it “With you helpless like this, there’s no telling what I might do.”

Harry had filled out as young man, his chest was flat, verging on a six pack that did nothing to deter her lustful gaze or wandering mouth. Harry squirmed as much as a man with all his limbs tied to bedposts could and made a delightful barking noise of exclamation when her mouth closed over one hard nipple and sucked.

“That’s… ah! That’s not helping,” Harry growled.

“The harder I make in training, Harry. The easier it is in real life.” Tonks straddled him ,pressing the front of her knickers down on his bulging boxers. “And I’m making it plenty hard aren’t I?”

“Oh fuck!” Harry whimpered.

“Now there’s an idea,” Tonks said huskily, “Wanna?”

“Well I’m all tied down with nothing better to do,” Harry replied. 

Tonks’ hands went to the boxers, freeing Harry’s impressive girth and pushing her own damp knickers to the side so she could sink down on to it. It spread her cunt wide and she moaned, shifting her weight back and forth to try and feel comfortable. 

She braced herself on his chest unable to restrain herself any longer and bounced herself quickly on Harry’s cock, riding him harder than she’d ever intended. She could feel wetness leaking out of her and over him. Beneath her Harry had an almost adorable look of concentration on his face, his brilliant green eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed in apparent desperation.

Tonks found the right angle, pushing herself down in just the right way that Harry’s cock pressed against the most sensitive spots. She threw her head back, dragging one hand back clearing most of the blue hair out of her face, aside from the odd strand plastered to her head with sweat.

Her hands returned to Harry’s chest but her face remained upturned, her eyes half lidded, concentrating on nothing but how fucking good Harry’s cock felt inside her. She felt the tension tightening in belly, she was going to last longer, her fingers dug into Harry’s shoulders. Hands squeezed her tits, hands going for the nipples enough through the fabric of her t-shirt.

Tonks’ muddled mind hadn’t time to realise the change before Harry acted. She missed whatever sleigh of hand or magic had released his limbs from her bindings before Harry tossed her down on the bed, switching their positions.

The next thing Tonks knew she was flat on her back with her legs high in the air, hooked over Harry’s hips as he knelt between them thrusting into her as hard and fast as she’d ridden him. As his hands pushed up her t-shirt to resume squeezing and pinch her bare breasts, Tonks realised she was lost. The last coherent thought she could muster before Harry fucked her senseless was;

_Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have teased him so much._


End file.
